


Alternative Challenge

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: You’re frustrated after multiple losses at the Hammerlocke Gym. Gym Leader Raihan proposes an alternate gym challenge that starts after hours./ “Good match but I think you would greatly benefit from an alternative challenge,” his breath was hot against you. “Something different to better showcase your talent.”
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 133





	Alternative Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sex toys, double penetration, smut, adult language

You fought the tears that threatened to fall as “CHALLENGER DEFEATED” flashed across the stadium screens- _another_ loss.

What was this, the third –no, fourth?– loss this month? You’ve been stuck in Hammerlocke for a few months now, training your Pokemon and trying out different combinations and strategies. Maybe you should just give up on the gym challenge and settle for something more sensible.

The combination of Rain Dance and Sandstorm left you covered in mud. With the battle over, Raihan sent out his Turtonator and beckoned it to use Sunny Day, allowing spectators and the pitch to dry a bit faster.

You couldn’t wait to shower as you approached the middle of the pitch to shake the gym leader’s hand in a show of good sportsmanship. After a final snap on his Rotom, Gym Leader Raihan made his way over to you.

“Good match,” he grinned, sticking his hand out towards you. You gave him a tight lipped smile and took his large hand in yours, shaking it.

After another fake smile for his Rotom, you quickly made your way off of the pitch.

You were in the tunnel when you heard footsteps behind you. The steps weren’t threatening but going at a leisurely pace. You walked faster to avoid confrontation yet your quick strides were no match for the gym leader’s long legs.

You were too focused on making it to the locker room to realize that he was already behind you. You felt his presence now, more menacing and dominant with the closed distance between you. You felt goosebumps rise and your heartbeat quicken.

“I said,” he whispered in your ear, leaning low and holding you in place, “ _Good match_.”

You felt stiff, unsure of what would happen next. “I heard you.”

“Good match _but_ I think you would greatly benefit from an alternative challenge,” his breath was hot against you. “Something _different_ to better showcase your talent.”

You turned your head to glance at him. His lids were heavy, darkening the bright turquoise of his eyes. His lips were close to your skin and his breath tickled it.

This man was dangerous.

“What are the details of this alternative challenge?”

Your question seemed to break the seductive spell he was trying to cast on you. He straightened up and let go of his hold on you. He gave you a cheery smile with his hands behind his head, moving to stand beside you now.

“Why don’t you come back around ten tonight and find out?”

\---

Hammerlocke was freezing at night. The well-worn cobblestones that paved all of the main roads seemed to trap all the cold as well. You rubbed your arms, hoping the friction would warm you up.

You approached the door that would lead you into the stadium, uncertain of what you were getting yourself into. You were in your regular street clothes, challenger outfit folded neatly in your backpack along with your healed Pokemon in their respective balls.

“Glad that you made it,” you heard from your left. Raihan approached you from the shadows.

He motioned for you to come towards him. You did as he commanded and he led you through a series of hallways and towards a room deep in the stadium.

The room was simple and large. A massive oak desk in one corner with a lamp and two large, comfortable leather chairs on either side of it. An equally large leather couch against the other wall with a side table to left right of it and a matching coffee table.

The door closed behind you, causing you turn your attention back to the gym leader. He walked towards the desk.

“Take a seat.”

You eyed him curiously as he opened a drawer and pulled out a locked box. You sat up straight in the chair, still alert of what’s yet to come.

“I warned you, didn’t I? That my Gym Challenge would be difficult, hm?” He teased. His eyes were darkened again and his usual toothy grin seemed more predatory and hungry.

You fidgeted under his gaze. “You did.”

“I’m not a cruel Gym Leader though,” he pulled a key from his pocket to unlock the box. You tried to quickly avert your gaze from his track bottoms, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He did.

“I think I know you pretty well by now and I designed this alternate challenge with _you_ in mind.”

Your mind replayed all the battles and interactions you’ve had with Raihan during your stay in Hammerlocke.

That initial spark of fire when you first challenged him and how it burned even stronger after your first defeat. He thought he could snuff it out by using Rain Dance on the third time.

Your face felt hot as you remembered his intense stare then as you stood soaked to the bone from his Goodra’s downpour. He took a selfie with you, marking your defeat, your white Challenger uniform becoming see-through. Luckily, he didn’t post it to his social media profile. Instead he sent it to your Rotom phone with a teasing message: _For my eyes only~_

After that third defeat, it seemed like you ran into the gym leader more often around the city and out in the Wild area. He’d usually send you a text or a picture after these encounters.

“ _Babe! I wish you told me about this romantic picnic for two instead of surprising me. I would have cleared my schedule for tonight~_ ” when you ran into each other at the Lake of Outrage.

A picture of him shirtless, fresh from a shower: “ _That last battle left me feeling dirty ;) but I’m clean now_.”

“ _Ugh, I wish that were me_ ” after you posted a picture of you cuddling your Pokemon on your Pokegram.

You couldn’t deny the sexual tension between you two. Raihan was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. There were multiple times where you had to stop yourself from answering his texts with something flirty or sending an equally if not more enticing selfie. But you were a challenger and he was a gym leader. You wanted to complete this rite of passage without complications and distractions.

While you were mentally revisiting your evolving relationship with the dragon tamer, he pulled out the contents of the mysterious box. You grew hot at the sight before you.

“As a dragon tamer, one must understand that beating a dragon ruthlessly to submission isn’t what’s best for it or you. Instead you need to face it with patience and resolve.”

He moved to your side of the desk. His lean, muscular body towered over you, especially in your seated position. He tilted your chin upwards towards him with his large, gloved hand.

“With all your losses, do you still have that fire in you to take on this challenge?”

You nodded, enchanted by the command he had over you. Pleased with your answer, he continued.

“Tonight’s challenge is to make me cum.”

“What?” You looked at him incredulously. Was this even legal? Or was he using his status to trick you?

“I said this was an alternative challenge, did I not?”

Seeing your face, he further explained. “There’s a loophole in my contract with Chairman Rose that states I can create alternatives for challengers who are determined to progress to Wyndon Stadium. It doesn’t exactly detail _what_ these alternatives include, simply the transaction of you completing the challenge in exchange for the Dragon Badge.”

You weighed the scenario in your head. On one hand, your pride wanted you to win against Raihan squarely under the normal challenge and go to the Semi-Finals on your own accord. On the other, you also really wanted to fuck him. Completing this new challenge would provide you with the badge needed to go to the Semi-Finals and you’d finally ease the tension between you. It was like feeding two Rookidee with a single berry. You knew your answer.

“I accept.”

\---

You sat on the couch as Raihan set up his challenge before you. A dildo and an anal plug sat on the table next to some lubricant and towels. You felt yourself grow hot in-between your thighs.

The dildo was about five inches and a decent girth. It was smooth and lavender colored. The anal plug was made of a stainless steel accentuated with a clear blue crystal bottom. Its sparkle reminded you of Raihan’s G-Maxed Duraludon.

“It’s no secret that we’re attracted to each other,” he stated bluntly.

“In order to make me cum, I need you to take this dick – _all of it_. But I think you need some practice before you get the real thing.”

Your body was burning at his words. You pulled at your clothes to alleviate some of the heat.

Raihan took note of your tugging, laughing slightly. “Trying to prepare for the challenge already? Let me help you.”

He sat beside you, sliding your shirt first, then your bottoms, then your underwear. The cool air made your nipples hard. You felt shy, fully naked and exposed, as Raihan sat next to you completely clothed and examining you.

“You never responded to my advances the way I wanted yet here you are getting undressed so quickly for me,” his large, dark hand trailed down your body making you shiver. His hand cupped your sex. The warmth of his hand combined with the heat of your desire was respite against the castle chill.

“I’m trying to be pro–professional,” you stammered out. His hand was distracting, teasing his fingertips against you, making you want more of him.

“We both know it could never stay professional between us,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss your neck. “Remember the pub?”

After an especially humiliating defeat, you had too many pints to yourself. You ended up leaving out of the back end of the establishment instead of the main door. As you were leaving, Raihan was entering. He usually used backdoors to prevent the crowding and fangirling that came with being a local celebrity.

“I know you,” you drunkenly slurred at him, poking a finger into his firm chest.

He said your name gently as if to ground you to reality instead of whatever drunken haze you were stumbling around in.

“I know you,” you repeated yourself, “And all I’ve been wanting to do since I met you is to kiss you.”

Your finger poking his chest turned into a fistful of his jacket as you pulled Raihan towards you into a deep kiss. You didn’t care that you reeked of whiskey and beer. You wanted to feel his mouth against yours.

You woke up the next morning with a headache in an unfamiliar bed. Unfamiliar until Raihan appeared with some medication and a glass of water.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t do anything though you’re quite the talker when you’ve had a few.” He laughed.

You hadn’t brought up the incident since it happened.

“That was quite a kiss,” Raihan teased.

Mentioning the pub turned something on in you and Raihan felt his fingers get sleek with your arousal. He wet them more before sticking a long, thick finger in. You gasped at the new sensation, adjusting to its size.

“One finger in and you’re already making these noises?” He taunted you.

Soon after he added another finger, pumping at an even pace to increase the friction. You moaned under his touch, adjusting yourself to give him better access to your body.

Raihan looked at your face, pleased with the expressions you were making. He used his free hand to grab the lavender toy from the table and pulled out the fingers inside of you.

“Is it over?” You asked, disappointment obvious in your voice.

The gym leader laughed. “We haven’t even started. Wet this with your mouth.”

He teased the toy against your lips and you opened them to take it in. Raihan watched at your lips wrapped around its girth, getting excited for his turn inside your mouth. His cock twitched, eager. As you took more of the toy’s length in your mouth, Raihan’s fingers found their way back inside you. He loved watching you moan against the silicone cock as he played with your pussy.

Once he decided you were used to his two fingers, he took the dildo out of your mouth. Drool dribbled down your chin and onto your neck and chest.

“Ready for the challenge?” You nodded your head in response.

Raihan felt some resistance as he pushed the toy inside. You were tight and he was mindful of your expressions to ensure he wasn’t hurting you.

“I can handle more,” you breathed out, trying not to cum from this new fullness. If the dildo was any indication of Raihan’s size, you couldn’t wait to get stretched by him.

He inserted the entire length inside at your request. Your hips jolted at the sudden intrusion and Raihan had to hold your hips in place with his free hand.

A few deep breaths and shakily you demanded, “ _More._ ” Raihan began to pump the toy inside you. Though his fingers felt nice, there was a nice fullness with cock that fingers couldn’t replicate.

“You little minx,” he groaned at the wet noises that filled the room. “Look at you taking all this cock by yourself. You _might_ have what it takes to handle this gym leader.”

“Give it to me then,” you begged. Your orgasm was close and you wanted to reach it with Raihan’s cock buried in you.

Raihan was almost disappointed he had to do this. He wanted to cut the challenge short and fuck you mercilessly into the couch instead. But a challenge is a challenge and he had to abide by what he originally planned for you.

“Sorry babe, but you know I love doubles.”

You almost pouted at his response. Doubles though? You eyed the sparkling plug on the table.

“Don’t worry, just like the dildo, I’ll prep you for this as well,” he cooed.

He rubbed some lubricant against your other hole and on his fingers. “Ready?” You nodded.

You gasped at the new pressure inside of you. Raihan paused. You still had the dildo in you and the combined sensation of that and his fingers might be too much.

“Go on,” you rasped.

His finger slid in and out slowly, creating a teasing friction with the dildo. You wanted more. You took the dildo and began to slowly thrust it. The two objects worked to build your orgasm back up again.

You were panting heavily, knowing you were close. The dragon tamer took that as a sign to help you go over the edge. He removed his finger, lubricated the anal plug and gently pushed it inside. The initial sensation burned but as your body adjusted, the bulbous toy felt full and pleasant. He took the dildo out of your grasp and toyed you himself, going at a rougher, faster speed.

His lips met yours into a hot and needy kiss. Your tongues danced and you felt him nip and suck at your lips, knowing they’d be swollen after.

“All I need for you is to cum for me,” he growled. His thrusts were sloppy now, the toy going in deeply then several quick shallow thrusts.

“Raihan!” You cried as your orgasm spilled over. You felt your walls contract sporadically against the toys. You clutched the gym leader as you rode out your orgasm, leaving bright red crescent moons on his back.

Raihan couldn’t wait to fuck you, knowing how tight you’d be after orgasm and with the plug still in you. He’d have you sobbing into the couch and screaming his name.

As you caught your breath, he removed the dildo and set it aside.

“I’m glad you came but remember the rules of this challenge, love? _Make. Me. Cum._ This isn’t over yet.”

He removed his clothes quickly. You looked at his muscled body in wonder. Your eyes became fixated on the final part of your challenge. His cock was large –much larger than the dildo in comparison. Now you understood why he wanted to prepare you.

“You’re lucky you got me so worked up, spit on it then bend over the arm of the couch.”

You obliged. Raihan rubbed your spit against his throbbing cock, groaning at the touch. You didn’t really have to do it –you were wet enough –he just loved seeing how dirty you’d be with him.

He pushed in the head, eliciting a throaty moan from you, pushing in several more inches at a time. Then finally his entire length. You sighed in content.

“I love the way you fill me up and stretch me out, Rai.”

“You’ll love the way I beat your pussy up too then.”

He pulled out his entire length slowly before slamming into you roughly, repeating the motion several times. You whined when you felt him withdraw inch by inch, missing his fullness.

Giving in to your whines, he began pounding into you. Raihan loved the way your ass shook with each deep thrust. He slapped a cheek and you yelped in response.

“Harder.” You cried as you orgasmed again. Tears filled your eyes and threatened to fall. The sensations were too much, incredibly pleasurable yet almost painful.

Moans and the sounds of slapping skin echoed in the room as the heat from your fucking made the air hot and heavy. As Raihan relentlessly pounded you into the couch, he spread your cheeks to reveal the plug. He had always wanted to spoil you with lavish goods and jewels, to treat you like a queen, but you always declined his gifts. The jeweled bottom made you look like some x-rated princess and it turned him on.

He felt a tight coil inside himself, marking that he was close. He pushed your upper back deeper into the couch. Now your voice was muffled. It’s not like you were able to say much anyway.

A hand reached around to rub your swollen clit. You were sent over the edge again. As your walls tightened and contracted against Raihan’s cock, he knew he would cum at any second.

“Can I?” He managed to get out. He heard a muffled “mhmm.”

His thrusts were quick and shallow inside you. He had already bottomed out moments earlier. Your walls were so deliciously tight as they squeezed him and he loved the sensation of the plug creating friction every time he withdrew.

He came and he knew he came a lot too. As he pulled out, thick milky fluid spilled out of you. Some leftover cum dribbled down his spent cock as well.

“Good challenge,” he winked, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat on his brow. You heard the clink of something small and metal being placed on the table.

He moved your tired body so you could lay comfortably on the couch.

“I know you’re not the type to give up so easily though. You’re too proud and you probably want to beat me in your own way. If you want to challenge me with your Pokemon, I’ll be free in two days.”

You nodded weakly, half listening, body still tingling.

“I’ll be waiting for you to come.”


End file.
